Fairies
Fairy forms or transformations are different forms that Fairies can take to use their magic. All throughout the Winx Club series, the Winx have been through many levels of fairy power and transformations, beginning with the standard fairy form, and most recently earning Dreamix Charmix It boosts up the magical energy of a fairy, making her more powerful and allowing her to use magic in places where in normal fairy form she would not be able to perform any magic and is earned when a fairy overcomes a great personal difficulty. However it can run out of energy and the fairy either becomes weaker or is unable to use any magic. Enchantix In this form the fairies get even more powerful, and are able to use powers such as Fairy Dust and Miniaturization. Fairies are then able to heal themselves and other people, and they are also able to break the most powerful dark spells; Enchantix fairies are the Guardian Fairies of the Magic Dimension. It is usually earned by the fairy accomplishing an act of sacrifice to save someone from her own planet or through force of will in Bloom's case. However, an Enchantix gained in this way is incomplete and the fairy cannot use her miniaturization powers and can easily lose control. It is said that Enchantix is "the final form of a fairy and the maximum level of the fairies that leads a fairy to her infinite energy" and become herself fairies of full-fledged Vavarrix Is the form who the fairies are more powerful than Charmix and Enchatix, this form are casually sparkly and pyjamas like clothes Simblix Is the transformation in Hello yoshi 3D world, who can make a first emblems in history of the multiverse, and they are more colorful and powerful Butterflix Butterflix is the main transformation of Season 7. It is earned by the Hello yoshi after saving the Digmoles from Brafilius' monster. As the essence of the nature, the Butterflix power grants the users the nature-based power. However, it cannot damage nature itself. Sparklix Sparklix is a transformation introduced in Season 7. It is given to the Hello yoshi by their Fairy Animals so that they can enter the MiniWorlds in order to find the Fairy Animal that has the Ultimate Power Ultralievix Ultralievix is a transformation after Sparklix, this form give Hello yoshi to be friendship with Lumas, Sprixies and Fairy animals, Ultralievix outfit are rhytmics gymnastics like suits, like Believix and Simblix, the wings are same that, but the wings are just one color Dreamix Dreamix is a transformation acquired by the Hello yoshi in World of Hello yoshi. It is earned by the Hello yoshi when they were sucked into a magical portal that leads to the World of Dreams. Fairy Princess Fairies Princesses are the group of royalty guardian princess just like Hello yoshi, the most popular women of Multiverse. Both Fairies and Fairies princesses are magical creatures that live throughout the Multiverse. Throughout the Hello yoshi series, many different kinds of fairies have been seen. These include normal fairies, like the Hello yoshi and the girls and other Fairytale high students, as well as other types of fairies such as Arcadia, the Ethereal Fairies, and the Rustic Fairies. While most fairies in the series are female, male fairies have been seen throughout the series and movies. Dark Fairy A Dark Fairy is, in essence, an evil fairy whose powers have been corrupted, allowing for her to utilize dark magic. Normal fairies who do bad things are not necessarily Dark Fairies, as some Fairytale high fairies have displayed bad behavior and manners, and characters such as Dark Lord Layla and Zara have maintained normal fairy status, despite all of her misdeeds. Fairy Prince The Fairy Princes are students that attend Fairytale high 8 apartment. They specialize in wielding weapons, dragon riding and taming, and are easily recognizable by their uniform. They just like Fairies and Fairy princesses, Fairies princes also have wings sometimes Category:Objects/forms